


Enthusiasm

by QueerCannibal



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCannibal/pseuds/QueerCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to 221B after a high energy case Sherlock insists upon lavishing John with affection. John loves Sherlock's enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

ENTHUSIASM  
JohnLock

The two had barely made it through their door, their breathing ragged as they tore off their scarves and coats. John’s leg twanged in upset as he removed his coat and turned to hang it on the tree in the corner. He’d barely turned around when he found his lanky flat mate pressing him against the door; his slender body pressing firmly, desperately against his while still learning lips accosted his own.   
The doctor promptly rested his hands on the taller man’s hips, kissing back with as much enthusiasm, but enjoying the unusual persistence of his lover, and neglecting to take control of said kiss. After a few moments the kiss was broken, though the slender man remained close, hovering and just barely pressing light kisses against the older man’s lips and mustache.   
“Chair.” Holmes puffed, shallow cheeks flushed as he stepped back just enough to permit the shorter man to limp across to his chair by the fire. John had only just sat down when he found his flat mate upon him again. Sherlock’s kisses were sloppy, hurried, but John found the whole situation very endearing; usually his love was so shy and uncertain about such things, this change was refreshing. 

John watched with a small smile when the other man dropped between his knees, and began undoing the front of his trousers.  
“Sherlock, you don’t have to.” He assured as long fingers fished him out of the folds of his pants; he was already half hard, and stiffened a little more as those long calloused fingers tugged gently at his member.   
“I want to John,” Sherlock assured, only hesitating a moment before bowing his head and wrapping his mouth around his lovers still hardening cock. John let out a sigh, his eyelids drooping slightly as he was engulfed by warm moist heat. Sherlock may not have had any talent in love making, kissing, or fellatio yet, but his enthusiasm was to die for. 

Sherlock was not shy with his enthusiasm, nor was he held at bay by his gag reflex; he was however, careful. He sucked firmly, and eagerly, but he was ever mindful of his teeth; he knew if he were to push himself too far, gagging might trigger biting, and that was not something he wanted to happen. So he took it slow, working and sucking at the head of his lover’s swollen cock, licking at the salty sweet droplets that leaked from the tip, before moving farther down. 

It didn’t take long for John to reach full hardness, and he gently combed his fingers through his lover’s dark hair, messing up the neatly combed back locks. He loved watching the other man’s thin lips stretched wide around his fat member, as well as his flushed cheeks being drawn in each time he sucked. Sherlock Holmes was a beautiful man, even if not by society’s standards.  
“That’s it love, yes, that feels good.” He praised, gently running his hand down along the other’s cheek, before running a thumb over a dark thin brow. “You’re so beautiful.” He praised, always willing to give the other man as much encouragement and praise as he needed; and there was no denying that Sherlock was a bit starved for praise and encouragement. 

Sherlock began to bob his head as best he could, sucking and laving the length in his mouth as best he could. The hand in his hair wasn’t insistent, or firm, but gentle; gently stroking his hair and cheek, as the man above him continued to rain down words of encouragement.   
His own trousers had grown incredibly tight from his own hardened length, but he elected to ignore it. Focusing on John was enough to keep him occupied.

Fortunately for Sherlock, John was no fool, and could be extremely observant when it came to the art of lovemaking; honestly Sherlock believed John was a genius at it.   
“You must be uncomfortable,” John puffed, not missing the slight shift of the man between his knees. “Why don’t you untuck yourself love, you’ll feel better.”   
Sherlock hummed gratefully, continuing his sucking as he shifted on his knees to undo his pants. Once he was free of his trousers he went back to bobbing his head before releasing the other’s member and taking a few much needed gulps of air through his mouth before sinking lower and pulling one of the other man’s testicles into his mouth.

The moan he received encouraged him to continue, sucking and licking at the tight balls before sucking the looser skin just under the base into his mouth gently. The hand in his hair gripped gently as he continued to lick and suck at the tender flesh before a gentle but insistent tug drew him back. 

With a faint groan, no doubt due to the stiffness settling into his leg, John stood, before guiding the other man back to his engorged cock. Sherlock eagerly went back to his sucking, though it was only a short time before John gently cupped the sides of his head, fingers gently curling around his ears and stilling his motion.   
With careful thrusts, John began rocking in and out of the other’s mouth, careful not to hurt the other man; though Sherlock didn’t show any signs of discomfort, merely remained in his kneeling position, eyes closed as his lover used his mouth. 

The panting and groaning above him was not the only warning to his lover’s inevitable release, but the throbbing against his tongue. Sherlock braced his hands on the other’s thighs, fingers curling around the material of his pants as the cock in his mouth was pressed back down his throat. Sherlock let out a faint whine, his fingers tightening at the other’s thighs as his nose was pressed against the folds of the other’s pants.   
With a grunt and a moan, John spilled himself down the other’s throat. Once he’d finished, and once he was sure he could balance enough to move away from the other man, he pulled out and quickly lowered himself back into his chair. 

Sherlock licked his swollen lips, his own chest heaving as he stared up at the other man, recovering on the chair. John’s cheeks were flushed, but there was a faint smile gracing his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.  
“That was very good Sherlock,” He panted cheerfully. “Your enthusiasm is wonderful, and with practice, you might actually become quite masterful at the art of fellatio.” John leaned forward, taking the other man’s face between his hands again and pulled him into a firm kiss that lasted several minutes before the two separated. John glanced down between the leaner man’s legs and smiled. “Oh my, you came didn’t you?”   
“Yes.” Sherlock admitted, his cheeks and ears burning as the other man gazed at his half hard cock. His stamina was still quite low, and the fact that he’d cummed without being touched was a bit embarrassing; but a gently tug at the back of his head drew him away from his embarrassment.  
“Come love,” John pulled the other man up onto the chair, so that he was kneeling on the cushion. “Let me clean you up.” John purred, pulling the other man up. Sherlock held onto the back of the chair as his wilting cock was pulled into the other man’s mouth. He let out a moan, doubling over as his lover’s skillful mouth began to suck on him gently. 

John held onto the other man’s waist as he suckled and cleaned the other man’s member, which grew firmer in his mouth. The slight press of the other’s stomach against his head, and the groans and strangled moans were gratitude enough.   
As John’s cleaning turned into sucking his lover off, he let his hand slip from the slender waist to the lean buttocks, gripping the covered globes in his hands firmly. He kneaded and massaged the other man as he sucked contentedly, only tightening his grip when Sherlock came with a strangled cry.   
Releasing the other man’s member he let the leaner man perch on his lap, gently rubbing the other’s thighs and side with a contented smile. Sherlock returned the smile weakly before leaning forward and resting his head on John’s shoulder.  
“Love you.” Sherlock mumbled receiving a contented chuckle from John who wrapped his arms around the other man.  
“And I love you too.”


End file.
